Inside The Fitting Room
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: When going shopping for a suit for Inukashi's opening celebration next week, Shion quickly comes to the conclusion that ties are from hell. He didn't quite understand it's purpose either. But when Nezumi helps him out, things get slightly more heated, and when Nezumi pulls him closer by using the hellish object, he thinks that maybe, they aren't so bad after all. Nezumi X Shion.


**My second entry for the NO.6 fan fiction contest on _hamlet cravat moonlit . tumblr . com_. By all means, join in on the fun. Just take out the spaces. Note that this is slightly AU. I'm definitely more satisfied with this one than with my first one. These two are so much harder to write for that the ones I usually write for. They are so lovely complicated, but though I love it, it also created quite the challenge. Don't be afraid to help me out, constructive criticism is always welcome. Same goes for any typos and grammar errors, even after reading it ten times, it's still easy for me to miss them, so don't be shy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-.^**

* * *

''Oh come on, It's not that bad is it?''

''Shion, look at yourself. You're only this far from wearing a rug.''

Shion frowned as he looked down at the brown overcoat he was still wearing after all those years. Given, it was a bit…worn out.

''Now that I'm looking at you, so is your shirt…and your pants…''

Shion let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping down as he gave Nezumi a disapproving look, despite the corner of his lips curving up into an amused smile. ''Now you're just trying to get me out of my clothes.''

The man across him chuckled and took a step forward, closing the distance between him. Shion, being the slow one, had little time to prepare himself for the warm breath ghosting over the skin of his neck as Nezumi smirked next to his ear. ''And what's wrong with that?'' The taller of the two asked, his voice low and teasing. He smirked again as Shion's face became a lovely shade of red. He flipped a few strands of white hair and his breath tickled Shion's skin one more time before he took a step back again. He turned around and crossed his arms behind his head.

''So what's it going to be your Majesty?'' He asked, turning his upper body and allowing Shion the side view of his face. The sun was shining brightly today, and the white walls of their apartment made it only all the more bright. Nezumi's hair seemed to gain a lighter shade of blue, and for a moment, Shion felt the almost irresistible urge to step closer to the other male and run his hands through those silky strands. He was snapped out of his daydream before he could though, the other boy waving a hand to gain his attention.

Shion let out a defeated sigh. ''Fine, But!'' The grin on Nezumi's face dropped. Shion lowered his previously raised finger and pointed it at Nezumi. ''You're coming with me.''  
Nezumi arched a slender eyebrow and shrugged. ''Alright, fine.''

''It's not a problem?'' Shion asked, slightly surprised. He never thought of Nezumi as the type to like shopping. Too many people.

''Of course not. I need to find some new clothes myself.'' Nezumi spoke as he turned around and disappeared into their bedroom. Shion followed, catching the bag thrown at him when he stepped through the door.

''We're going now? I just got back from work.'' He said, puckering his lips forward in a pout.

''Yes your Majesty, we're going now, otherwise nothing will ever come of it,'' He spoke, rolling his eyes as he passed Shion. ''And don't worry, I know a number of ways to help you relax tonight.'' He whispered as he squeezed himself past Shion, who was still standing in the door opening, his face now flustered. He clenched the bag in his fingers and turned around, sending a pity attempt at a glare at the back of Nezumi's head.

He followed the young man though, tapping his finger on the cage standing in the room when he passed it. ''Bye Cravat, Hamlet.'' He spoke, smiling to the two rats who stood on their back legs up against the walls of their cage. They squeaked, as if understanding him, gently nipping at his fingers through the spaces between the small bars. A few feet away from him, Nezumi let out a sigh. ''Honestly, they're my rats, and they like you more.'' Shion just laughed it off, and walked up to Nezumi, following him outside.

* * *

-.^.-.^

* * *

Maybe agreeing hadn't been such a good idea after all, Shion thought as Nezumi waved a piece of clothing in front of him.

''Put it away.'' He almost hissed, blushing and looking around to see if anybody noticed the other male meant it for him to wear.

''Nezumi I mean it!'' He grabbed the laughing boy's hands and pushed them down, eyeing the _skirt_as if it could detonate at any given moment.

''Alright, alright. Fine. It would look good on you though.'' He turned around, chuckling to himself as he walked back to where he had found the forsaken thing. How could he even walk around holding that thing without being embarrassed? Shion shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He had already found a new coat, one that was very similar to the one he had, so he was satisfied with that. Now that he was here, he might as well look for some other clothes to spice up his wardrobe, as Nezumi described it. He frowned at most of the things he found though. He wasn't the one for spontaneous shopping really. Give him something specific to search for and sure, he would find something he liked. But let him search for nothing in particular, just something random, and he would soon run out of patience. That thought rang a bell inside his head though. He turned, standing on his toes to locate Nezumi.

''Over here.'' Nezumi spoke, nudging him in the back.

Shion ignored the prodding and turned around, opening his mouth to speak. ''Hey, doesn't Inukashi celebrate the opening of his-''

''Fancy doghouse? Yes.'' Nezumi answered, wrinkling his nose as if disgusted by the whole idea.

''That's rude. '' Shion spoke, crossing his arms. Nezumi shrugged it off however, and Shion chose not to correct him.

''Anyhow, what of it?''

''Well it's next week right? And wasn't there a dresscode?''

''Yeah, there was. You're thinking about getting a tuxedo?'' Nezumi asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

''Well yes, I'm here now right? What's the point of going home and getting it later next week?'' Shion asked, tilting his head to the side. Nezumi let out a sigh. He took the hanger that Shion was holding and hung it back on the rack before taking a hold of Shion's shoulders and turning him around, pushing him to the exit.

''Where are we going?'' Shion asked, turning his head while struggling against the pushing.

''To a place where you can get your tuxedo, you airhead.''

''H-Hey!''

Nezumi merely rolled his eyes and continued pushing Shion out of the store, quickly running back for their bag before he would forget it. Luckily for them, they lived relatively close to the biggest mall in their city, and after leaving the previous shop, it was only a matter of minutes before they came across a shop that was sure to give them what they wanted. It was also a matter of minutes before Shion concluded that ties were from hell. And he didn't quite understand the use for them either. He gritted his teeth as he stood inside the fitting room, his fingers prying with the tie for the umpteenth time.

He removed the object from his neck and smoothened it before swinging it around his neck again. He put his dress shirt down the black pants before folding the white collar, so as to cover the tie. He stared at himself in the mirror, not really recognizing himself wearing such formal clothes.

''Looking good there your Majesty.''

Shion turned around, his breath catching in his throat. Nezumi smirked as he leaned against the wall, ever so satisfied with himself. Shion was about to speak his thoughts about how the young man looked out lout, until his eyes settled on the perfectly tied necktie resting on Nezumi's chest.

''How did you do that?''

Nezumi let out a sigh. ''Honestly, I'm standing here in a suit and all you notice is the _tie_?'' He muttered under his breath as he closed the curtain behind him, hiding them from prying eyes.

''What?''

''Nothing. What did you do to yours anyway? It looks as if you tried to strangle it.'' He spoke, raising his eyebrows as he stepped closer.

''Why would I do that? It's just a piece of clothing.'' Shion asked, a slight frown appearing on his face. Nezumi shook his head with another sigh and took the tie from him, long and slender fingers smoothing it out again before skillfully tying it the correct way. He gave a final tug to ensure it was tied the correct way before taking a step back to admire his work, ignoring the black jacket hanging in the corner.

''There.''

Shion turned to face the mirror again. He reached out for the jacket and put it on, turning his body while looking at the mirror. He frowned. ''It feels weird. And heavy.''

''Well it's not something anyone would wear for fun.'' Nezumi spoke, helping Shion shrug off the jacket again. Shion hummed in response. ''You look like this isn't the first time you wear it though.'' He added, looking into Nezumi's eyes via the mirror. Nezumi merely shrugged and took a step closer to help Shion, who had gone back to struggling with his necktie, swatting Shion's hands away. Shion rubbed his hands together as if hurt, pouting a bit as Nezumi worked to untie the hellish thing.

However, as Nezumi's fingers worked to loosen the tie, both of them seemed to realize their close proximity. The atmosphere around them changed in a matter of seconds, more so when the other male didn't step away, but instead stepped closer. Shion looked up, searching for something in those gray orbs, but instead only finding himself growing dizzy. With their faces only inches away, he felt Nezumi's warm breath tickle his skin, and his lips started to burn up with something that could only be described as want. Nezumi's left hand was still holding the loosened tie, but his right hand was hanging limp by his side. Shion blindly reached out for that hand, and it wasn't until his fingers brushed Nezumi's, that the blue haired boy pulled Shion closer by tugging at the auburn tie, Shion leaning in willingly. _So that's what it's for?_ Shion thought, as the distance between their faces was crossed and their lips met, causing the smallest jolt of pleasure to surge through hisbody at the feeling of the familiar lips caressing his own. Shion's hands moved upwards, and his fingers locked behind Nezumi's neck. At the same time, the other boy finally let go of the tie, both his hands settling on Shion's hips instead. Both boys used the newfound position of their hands to pull the other closer, their chests meeting in solid contact. Nezumi pulled Shion's shirt out of his pants, and his fingers worked to move underneath it. Shion shuddered as Nezumi's fingers caressed his skin, and Nezumi smirked into the kiss, before his hands settled for a firm yet gentle hold of Shion's hips. Fingers dug into his skin when his own fingers curled around the blue strands at the bottom of Nezumi's neck. Shion's head was forced back when Nezumi kissed him with more pressure, before he finally broke the contact between their lips, and both boys released the breaths they did not realize they had been holding. Shion stares at the tie resting on his chest. Maybe they aren't so hellish after all.

Nezumi's lips curved upward into a grin as he looked down at Shion's flustered face. ''We really shouldn't do stuff like that in public you know.'' Shion spoke, his hands never leaving the base of Nezumi's neck. Nezumi pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. ''I closed the curtain.''

Shion nearly rolled his eyes. ''That doesn't count.''

''All right, if that's so, then how about we pay for the clothes and take it home?''

''I never said anything about continuing were we left off.'' Shion spoke as he let the tie fall to the ground.

''So he spoke, while unbuttoning his shirt.'' Nezumi retorted, crossing his arms while smirking.

Shion blushed again and picked up their bag, pushing it against Nezumi's chest. ''Just pay and get back in your normal clothes so we can go home.''

''Yes your Majesty.'' Nezumi answered, before pushing the curtain aside and leaving Shion to himself. He was very satisfied with himself though, and couldn't help but grin as he walked back to his own fitting room. After all, Shion may have not directly agreed to continuing, but he never said anything about not doing so either.


End file.
